Norvaillian Space Gypsie.
Jason Starwalker-Norvaillian bounty-hunter-Norvaillian Space Gypsie. Jason Starwalker., now in a military academy, saves , now a slave, and is subsequently drummed out of the Colonial space Navy. pledges a life-debt to Jason Starwalkers and remains his partner for the next three decades. The Norvaillian originated from the United World Star Service Norvaillasleeper ship, the last of the eleven generation ships to leave Earth. Originally intended to arrive on a planet and become colonists,The Fleet is a convoy of ships sheltering the human survivors of the Gorthan and Kalladon Star Pirate attack. The Fleet forms the backdrop of the Free Federation Caravan society. they instead became the Norvaillian Space Gypsies. This was brought about soon after the Iradon brought their ancestors to the fertile planet, Corsailla 3; during their first major harvest, the colonists' crops were all but annihilated by a virus that attacked Terran-based plant life. With their food reserves rapidly dwindling, the people decided to take their chances in space (where they had thrived), and so they all boarded the still intact their star ships and set out into the vast galaxy once again. Eventually they re-established contact with the people they had left at the Delta Asteroid rubble belt, and all banded together to find a new way of life amongst the stars.Pathfinders are a strain of humanity who have special abilities relating to interstellar navigation; they had previously fought a war against the various hostilities of deep space.Space Gypsies travel around in their space freighters,against the backdrop of an intergalactic war between the star systems self-sustaining habitat, a sort of space caravan with solar panels,power generation and storage, and a full life support system. Then you can settle anywhere in the solar system that you like. In the asteroid belt, or orbiting Mars, or orbiting any of the other planets, or even landing on a low-gravity moon if that's where you'd rather leave. The Oxford English Dictionary (OED) states that a gypsy is a "member of a wandering race (by themselves called Romany), of Hindu origin, which first appeared in England about the beginning of the 16th c. and was then believed to have come from Egypt". The OED records the first usage of the word in English as 1514, with several more in the same century, and that both Edmund Spenser and William Shakespeare used the word.1 The word derives from the word for "Egyptian" in Latin, the same as the Spanish Gitano or the French Gitan. It emerged in Europe, in the 15th century, after their migration into the land of the Romani people (or Roma) in that continent.2 They received this name from the local people either because they spread in Europe from an area named Little Egypt, in Southern Balkans or because they fitted the European image of dark-skinned Egyptians skilled in witchcraft. During the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries it was written in various ways: Egipcian, Egypcian, 'gipcian, 'gypcian.3 As the time elapsed, the notion of Gypsy evolved including other stereotypes, like nomadism, exoticism.4 John Matthews in The World Atlas of Divination refer to gypsies as "Wise Women."5 Military * Pathfinder (military), specialized elite airborne soldiers who perform many dangerous assignments.A pathfinder is a paratrooper who is inserted or dropped into place in order to set up and operate drop zones, pickup zones, and helicopter landing sites for airborne operations, air resupply operations, or other air operations in support of the ground unit commander. Pathfinders use a wide array of skills including air traffic control, ground-to-air communications, sling load operations and inspections, and drop zone and helicopter landing zone support in order to ensure the mission is a success.Pathfinders still exist in a number of armed forces around the world. Most of them are senior members of parachute units and have earned the right to wear the Maroon beret.The Pathfinders were elite squadrons in RAF Bomber Command, during World War II. They located and marked targets with flares, which a main bomber force could aim at, increasing the accuracy of their bombing. While the majority of Pathfinder squadrons and personnel were from the Royal Air Force, the group also included many from the air forces of other Commonwealth countries. The Pethfinders were said to be the first humans to colonize deep space, after being driven off Earth by religious persecution (their symbol suggests that they are a possible offshoot or sect of Christianity). PILGRIM'S CROSS Deep space settlers known as pathfinder spent so much time in deep space that they developed a hyper-sensitivity to fluctuations in gravity. This unique talent allowed them to navigate the "jump" points without the aid of mechanical equipment. As a symbol of their religion they wore the tell-tale "Pathfinders's Cross". Shown here with blade extended. The Pathfinders The pathfinders, after many generations of wandering through space, developed an uncanny navigational ability, supposedly a hereditary ability to unconsciously sense magnetic and gravitational fields with great precision. Prior to the events of the , the Pathfinders had fought a war against the Terran Confederation, resulting in bad feelings and prejudice on both sides The Norvaillian Travelers are a technologically advanced race of humans in the Colonial regions of Terran Space, who have escaped being by the by hiding aboard generational ships which travel throughout the Milky Way galaxy. The Norvaillian Gatherers were nomadic marauders and natives of the planet Norvailla 3. Like most Norvaillians the history of the Norvaillian Space Gypsies is deeply connected to the history of clan rivalry on that planet.Both became a kind of space gypsie society. Sometime around the were finally successful in ending the centuries of warfare and unrest that had plagued the planet. The historic clans signed a peace agreement, but the Gatherers, themselves a mixture of various clans, refused to take part and left the planet to live offworld. Through the next century several attempts were made to bring the Gatherers or travellers back into the Norvaillian fold, but all failed. Roamers are well-known for their fierce independence, as well as their highly innovative (though somewhat dangerous) methods. They are normally referred to as 'Space Gypsies. Gypsies are defined as "persons of nomadic habit of life, whatever their race or origin, but does not include members of an organised group of travelling showmen, or persons engaged in travelling circuses, travelling together as such as Norvaillian space gypsies or 'travellers'. The Norvaillian Space Gypsies do not think well of them, though they are required to trade with them for ekti, a vital stardrive fuel. This is one of their main sources of income. The Space Gypsies use skymines, hydrogen-harvesting and processing facilities located in gas giant clouds, to acquire this fuel. They are the main source of star ship fuel for both the Norvaillian Space Gypsies and Norvaillian Empire,located upon the primary homeworld though they do not have much trade with the Norvaillian Empire and other allied star system of the Colonial Alliance . They have next to self contained military force, relying mainly on secrecy to ensure their safety. The Space Gypsies society is split up into multiple clans, their leader being either a star ship commander or admirel of the Fleet. Their 'capital' is at Rendezvous, a site which is kept very secret. They are extremely adaptable and can adjust their equipment and lifestyle to suit various harsh conditions. They rely on others for assistance, products, etc. as little as possible.Furthermore, not all families of the Space Gypsies Travellers date back to the same point in time; some adopted Traveller customs centuries ago while others did so in more modern times, yet all claim ancient origins regardless of noted assumption of the habits and customs. Norvaillian Travellers are considered to be part of the general Norvaillian population, as indicated by their surnames. Genetic studies by and other researchers identified certain genetic diseases such as Galactosemi that are more common in the Irish Traveller population, involving identifiable allelic mutations that are rarer among the rest of the community. Two main hypotheses had arisen, speculating whether: 1) this resulted from marriages made largely within and among the Traveller community, or 2) suggesting descent from either an original Irish carrier long ago with ancestors unrelated to the rest of the Irish population. Although once able to build new ships as needed, long term space travel has deprived them of the resources necessary to construct new vessels. Overpopulation and heavy amounts of "jury rigging" are prevalent. Despite the level of desperation faced by the Travelers Norvaillian Space Gypsie Culture The Travelers are led by a governing council which makes all major decisions pertaining to the race as a whole such as alliances and decisions of war. Individual ship captains, however, make most decisions that apply to their ships individually, such as whether or not to enter a battle. Traveler "law" does not prohibit torture on supposed friendly races. In population genetics, the founder effect is the loss of genetic variation that occurs when a new population is established by a very small number of individuals from a larger population: Thieves, musicians/actors (historically performing arts have had a negative social connotation; take a look at eastern theatre's history, for example), and magicians whose magic was deemed 'heretical' by the local religion. With life in their once native land now unbearable, these casteless people grouped together forming bands which migrated originally to the west.As an ethnic group people do have a nomadic heritage. Nomadic life has been created by two factors, the pull of economic opportunity and the push of persecution. Gypsy and Traveller culture has adapted to suit this by continually working within trades that are highly mobile. Historically, that may have meant working as agricultural labourers, nowadays, it means providing services in the building trade or products that can be easily transported.Labour formed the bed rock of the agricultural economy until mechanisation. Gypsy and Traveller often start work younger, tradional skills are passed down to the next generation. There is a strong work ethic, based on the need to survice.Members of the Gypsy Roma Travellers communities are statistically under represented in the main stream prision population. Just as in any other ethnic minority, some Gypsies are involved in crime. But Gypsies and Travellers say they have been criminalized by laws created to curtail their traditional lifestyle. In a military context, the Colonial Fleet comprises the armed services and defensive spaceborne warships in both the Original Series and Re-imagined Series. Sometimes, viewers may also hear the term used to describe the civilian fleet guarded by the battlestar Galactica in both series. Under the guardianship of Galactica, the Fleet comprises of 220 civilian ships. With the exception of Galactica, the ships are not capable of lightspeed flight. The Fleet's overall speed is limited to that of the slowest ship within the group. As all ships in the Fleet were filled to (or over) capacity, removing the slower ships from the caravan is not a option.Mining ship ,Agro Ship ,Agricultural ship, civilian / food supplier, civilian,Freighter, civilian, Inter-Fleet Broadcasting ship."The Fleet" originates as a convoy of about 60 commercial and civilian ships in the space surroundingthe main star ship caravan group. Inter-Fleet Broadcasting From Battlestar Wiki, the free, open content Battlestar Galactica encyclopedia and episode guide Jump to: navigation, search Zed and Boomer provide sports coverage of a Triad game (Murder on the Rising Star). Inter-Fleet Broadcasting (IFB) offers all the media and entertainment programming for the Fleet. IFB is based on the Comp-Tel Ship. Shows range from sports coverage to "Warrior of the Centare" .IFB is also a news and current-events service , civilian,Prison ship, civilian *There are 2 articles on this title. You are reading the article ranked and rated #2 by Helium's members. Society & Lifestyle > European Culture Get a Widget for this title Common myths about Gypsies Television programmes, films and stories often depict Gypsies in a negative light. There are numerous myths surrounding the lifestyle of the Gypsies ranging from Gypsies being dirty or criminals to Gypsies kidnapping children. In this article we will look at some of these myths and discover the truth. Myth number one: Gypsies are criminals This myth has a high level of irony to it. In the past many countries outlawed being a gypsy. In others you would be hanged if you were a gypsy. Gypsies were almost social outcasts, shunned by the 'law-abiding' citizens. This in turn did make some (but not all) gypsies turn to a life of crime in order to survive. In comparison with other groups the rate of crime amongst Space Gypsies is not that different. Most Space Gypsies are law abiding citizens who just want to live their life peacefully with their own traditions and culture. Space Gypsies are not dirty people and are some people but Space Gypsies can be more clean then some other groups. Many Space Gypsy cultures place high importance and strictness in implementing cleanliness.Some Gypsies do not allow their pets or other animals into their homes as they think that they can carry disease. Space Gypsies are foreigners often include stories about Space Gypsies 'invading' our country. The reality is that SpaceGypsies have lived in Britain for over 500 years and are part of this country. SpaceGypsy culture has a . All Space Gypsies live in space caravans.It is true that some Space Gypsies do indeed live in caravans it is an exaggeration that ALL Space Gypsies live in caravans. Many Gypsies live in houses instead and chose to keep their tradition and culture alive in their homes. Language and customs Norvaillian Space Gypsies are often made up of various Scottish Irish ancestry,mixed English,American Indians,russians,Kalladoneans, Norvaillian Space Gypsie Travellers distinguish themselves from the settled communities of the countries in which they live by their own language and customs. The language is known as Shelta, and there are two dialects of this language, Gammon (or Gamin) and Cant. It has been dated back to the eighteenth century, but may be older than that. Norvaillian Space Gypsie Travellers are keen breeders of dogs such as greyhounds,German Shepards, and lurchers.Dogs are well known for their ability to detect enemies near Space Gypsie camps units. They frequently start barking when exposed to invaders or alien or outsider bounty hunters,so many Space gypsies began to raise various intelligent breeds of dog,many from successful and highly intelligent Atlantean breeds.. They also have a long-standing interest in horse trading, and the main fairs associated with them are held annually at Ballinasloe in Ireland and Appleby in the U.K. Norvaillian Space Gypsie Cultural suspicion and conflict Norvaillian Space GypsieTravellers are recognised in British law as an ethnic grou. Ireland, however, does not recognise them as an ethnic group; rather, their legal status is that of a "social group" An ethnic group is defined as one whose members identify with each other, usually on the basis of a presumed common genealogy or ancestry. Ethnic identity is also marked by the recognition from others of a group's distinctiveness and by common cultural, linguistic, religious, behavioural or biological traits. In Ireland and in Britain, Travellers are often referred to as "gypsies", "diddycoy", "tinkers" or "knackers"(although many now consider these terms offensive). These terms refer to services that were traditionally provided by the Travellers—tinkering (or tinsmithing) being the mending of tin ware such as pots and pans, and knackering being the acquisition of dead or old horses for slaughter. Irish Travellers are sometimes referred to as Gypsies in Ireland and in Britain (the term more accurately refers to the Roma people, represented in Britain by the Romanichal and Kale). The derogatory terms pikey and gyppo (derived from Gypsy) are also heard in Great Britain while the Cockney term creamer (from the rhyming slang "cream cracker", itself from knacker) is occasionally used in Ireland. "Diddycoy" is a Roma term for a child of mixed Roma and non-Roma parentage; as applied to the Travellers, it refers to the fact that they are not "Gypsy" by blood but have adopted a similar lifestyle. A report published in Ireland states that over half of Travellers do not live past the age of 39 years.The term Gypsie became associated with various pathfinders,who roamed deep space in search for various professions,such deep space explorer,mercenary soldier,interstellar bounty hunter and so forth.